At Long Last
by captain-swan-caskett
Summary: Hook and Emma have some cute moments with each other, Henry, and Snow. Just some cute moments that came to me when I was in class.


I stand there mesmerized by the sunset. The creak of the ships boards beneath my feet. I don't hear him but I feel him. His hook slowly comes around my side, to the small of my back, and right off my other hip. I give a little smirk, playing along with his game. I turn my head the other way and I can feel is ruggedly handsome face come up near my cheek. He puts his stubbly face on my cheek and I can feel his sweet breath on my face. He is so close that I can feel his smile when I cross my arms. I'm resisting all my feelings right now. Trying not to give into his courtship, this is rather difficult. I make the mistake of turning my face to his and I am looking straight into his eyes, looking into his soul. It's dark but beautiful. I can't resist the smile creeping onto my face and he notices. He grabs my hand and my arms start to uncross. Unsure what to do with myself I just look into his eyes and he decides for me. He leans in slow and kisses me so gently. At first I want to pull back but I feel the instant connection. Instead I lean into the kiss, allowing him to reach his hand around to the back of my head. In a matter of seconds I am lost into the kiss. I use one hand to grip his hair and my other to grab his collar so I can pull him closer to me. The gentle kiss becomes passionate. Our tongues begin to find each other and our breathing picks up. After what seems like an infinity we break apart. He looks into my eyes and says the words that changed my life forever.

"I love you."

I sit in his quarters, the boat rocking back and forth. I sit here thinking about what Killian had said earlier. The words, "I love you" were all too rare in my life so I guess you could say that I didn't have a lot of experience expressing my feelings. I don't know what I'm going to say to him when he walks in but suddenly I am thrown across the room with a sudden explosion, interrupting my thought process. I jump up, my ears ringing and my vision blurry. I stumble up the stairs onto the deck and my hearing starts to come back. All I hear are the sounds of swords clinging and yelling. I try to open the door but It's halfway blocked. I can't get it all the way open but I can see out onto the deck. Killian is dueling with two people I have never seen before. He hits one in the face with the back of his hook, knocking him out, and kicks the other one away. I smile, feeling better about the situation. Hook turns around and sees me, looking relieved. I finally budge the door open and at the instant there are hands wrapped around me pulling me back. Hook yells but someone jumps over the edge of the ship and hits him before he gets to me. I am pushed onto the ground and held down. They pull my head up and I see Killian being held down by two men. One pulls out a gun and points it at my Killian's head. He looks at me into my eyes with a fear that I have only seen once in him. They pull the trigger and I jump awake screaming. Killian jumps up in bed and grabs me. "It's okay, love. I'm here. It's only a nightmare." I look at him with tears streaming down my face. "I love you Killian. I love you so much."

I awake with Killian's arm wrapped around mine, my body fitting into his perfectly. I really want to get up so I can call Henry but I love laying here with him. Luckily I have been with him enough that I know his secret spot. I move just enough so that my arm can reach his head. I take my hand and lightly stroke the hair behind his ear. He smirks a little and rolls over. I get up and walk slowly over to my leather jacket. I find my phone in the pocket and I call Mary Margaret. She picks up and I walk out onto the deck so I can talk.

"How's Henry?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Whoa! Sorry, I forgot to text you last night. I stayed on Hooks ship…with Hook…"

"With Hook?... *pause* … How was it?"

I can almost hear the smile through the phone.

"Fine."

"Well do you wanna talk about it?"

"He was a perfect gentleman. Well, as much as flirty and seductive gentleman can be."

"Okay, okay."

"So, how's Henry?"

"He's good. Still asleep."

"Okay well if he wakes up just tell him I went to Granny's or something."

"Emma, he likes hook too."

"Let's not talk about this now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Emma."

I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket. Right at that instant I feel a hand around my waist and his face buried in my hair. I smirk and grab his hand that is resting on my stomach.

"How long have you been standing behind me Killian?"

"Long enough to know that I am a gentleman…and seductive."

I feel him smile. I turn around quickly placing a kiss on his lips and walk away to get my stuff. I hear a small giggle from him and my amazing morning is complete. I don't want to admit it but I could do this every morning. Every day. For the rest of my life…

Today is the day I decide to spend with Henry. I left Killian on his ship because he was too nervous to come with me. I find that cute. I meet Henry at Granny's for our usual hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"So kid, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. What's Hook doing today?"

I'm taken back by Henrys coment.

"Why?"

"I just thought you would know since you were with him last night."

"Wha- No. I wa- What? I wasn't with him."

He gives me that Henry inquisitional look.

"Fine. I was but I have no idea what he is doing."

"Can we go hang out on his ship?"

"Why do you have this sudden interest in Hook?"

"Well he knows how to sail ships… Like dad."

My hearts almost breaks. All those memories of Neal come flashing back. Our time in Tallahassee, our time with Henry, his love. I just look at the table, holding back tears. He has been gone for few months now.

"Hey, mom?"

Yes Henry?" I practically choke out.

"I just want to talk to Hook."

I know Killian had spent a great deal of time with Neal as a child so I agree. I take him back to the ship where I find Hook sitting out on the edge of his boat, looking into the ocean. Henry lets go of my hand and walks up to Hook and pokes him on the shoulder. Hook spins around and looks somewhat surprised.

"Hey laddie!"

Then Henry does something that I never thought I would see. He doesn't say anything. He just jumps up and hugs Killian. Killian is taken back and slowly hugs him back. He looks up at me with big eyes and a single tear rolls down my cheek. My hand clamps over my mouth and choke up a little. Killian just looks up at me and smiles. Now I know. I am undeniably and passionately in love with the man that I am looking at.


End file.
